1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for measuring contamination of a filter.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Air filters are widely used in household and industrial facilities such as for household vacuum cleaners, air filters for automobiles, and air showers in semiconductor manufacturing systems, and the like. The air filter is disposed in a path to which intake air is supplied to filter foreign materials included in the intake air and purify the intake air.
The end-of-life filter does not serve as a filter due to reduction of the degree of purification in which the foreign materials included in the intake air are filtered, and thus does not filter the intake foreign materials to output. Therefore, the end-of-life filter may generate defects on semiconductor wafers manufactured in the semiconductor manufacturing systems, cause breakdown of car engines, further lead to respiratory disease caused by dust output from the vacuum cleaners, and thus a method and apparatus capable of measuring the degree of contamination of the air filter are required.
There is a related document, Korean Patent No. 0909065 which relates to a contamination measuring apparatus of an air filter according to the conventional technique.